


张二爷的小娇妻25

by icecola



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	张二爷的小娇妻25

二十五

“大林？”

张云雷的声音在空旷而华丽的大殿上响起，迈步进来的郭麒麟愣在原地。

郭麒麟一怔，忙看向高位上的女子，皇后已然是哭的不能自已，自然不能解答他的疑惑。

郭麒麟不知道要怎样调整自己的心情，他考虑了一下，试探着问：“小舅舅？”

如果郭麒麟是太子，他的母亲是皇后，他的小舅舅，那是当今的国舅爷了。

可是谁又听说过有这么个人呢。

张云雷忽然觉得迷茫，他感觉自己好像抓住了什么，又好像没看清什么。

半晌，他将视线投向得了消息，本就找了借口同王九龙来向皇后请安的杨九郎身上。

杨九郎也有些手足无措，他看着郭麒麟，嘴唇一开一合，仿佛是在问怎么这样不小心。

张云雷好像明白了什么，他看着杨九郎，一字一句的开口：

“你在骗我。”

他隐约明白身上存在着巨大的阴谋，他向来不在乎处于风暴中央，但如果杨九郎是参与者，是同样瞒着他的知情人。

张云雷想不来他会不会承受得住。

因为他现在一无所有，他只有杨九郎。

向来乖巧的孩子忽然在肚子里不安分起来，张云雷痛苦的蹲下身，只觉得脑子嗡嗡作响，什么都听不真切。

昏过去的一刹那他看到高位上的女子扑下来，她满眼是泪，喊他“辫儿”。

辫儿，这个名字，十三年没有再听过，他不愿意听，也没机会再听，哪怕是同杨九郎情动到极致，喊了也会立即翻脸。

可如今她喊的自然而熟悉，他觉得自己模模糊糊明白了什么，可还来不及抓住，便眼前黑了过去。

 

 

再醒来已然回到了杨府，杨九郎的床上。

杨九郎守在床边，看到他醒了长出了一口气，一张脸似哭非哭似笑非笑，“我以为…”

“你以为什么？”张云雷轻声接了下去。

我以为你会像上次一样。杨九郎没能把话说出口，他只是委屈的扯张云雷的衣角，“答应过不再吓唬我的。”

“你还答应过不瞒着我呢！”张云雷忽然愤怒起来，他推了一把杨九郎，杨九郎本就是蹲坐在他面前，一推直接坐倒在地上。

张云雷没想到他会倒，但是顾着面子他不肯去拉他，连句安抚的话都不说。

但是蓦地通红的眼角还是暴露了他内心的不平静。

杨九郎怎么可能和他计较，忙爬起身又坐了回去。

“大林是太子，是吗。”他用了肯定的语气，“如果大林是太子，我是他的舅舅，那么，我是谁？”

“磊磊…”杨九郎想阻止他继续说下去，张云雷扭头看他，他笑着，可是却看着孤单冷清，杨九郎不安极了，忙去拉他，被张云雷一巴掌拍开。

“杨九郎，你答应过不瞒着我。”他带了哭腔，“我想知道真相。”

他忽的凑近了杨九郎，用了肯定极了的声音，温温柔柔，却一字一句敲在杨九郎心上。

“我十三年前见过你的，是不是？”

回忆如潮水汹涌而来，淹没了杨九郎，也淹没了张云雷。

杨九郎咬了咬牙，给张云雷穿好衣服，披上披风，走进了书房，打开密道。

“你的答案在里面。”

 

 

 

 

照旧是竹屋，只是冰雪初融，竹屋也不免有些残败的冷气，竹屋的主人早已经料到了他俩会来，门口早已等了人。

孟鹤堂微微一躬身帮张云雷撩开帘子，“师父在里面等你们。”

竹屋中倒是暖意融融，再往里头的书房上挂着极好的书法，男子仰头似是在欣赏，留给进来的人一个背影。

“师父。”杨九郎叫了一声，男子低低的“唔”了声，转过身来。

张云雷懵了一下，“师父？”

郭德纲“哎”了声，叹了口气，“终究还是牵连到你。”

郭德纲与张云雷另有一段渊源。

张云雷幼时喜戏，加上家中人并不待见他，他也曾想过跟了来城中的戏班子跑了的想法。

不过六七岁的小孩子，孩子心性，想了便去做了，偷偷跟着来张府唱戏的戏班子溜出了云城，待出了云城才晓得人心险恶，戏班子的人并不晓得他是张家的小公子，对他自然不好。

年纪尚幼的孩子自然可以说是上天无路下地无门，眼看着折腾的没个人样，郭德纲出现了，两吊钱买下了小孩的身家性命。

“我要怎么报答你呢？”张云雷年纪虽小，也晓得知恩图报的道理，郭德纲透过小孩稚嫩的脸看到另外一个人的模样，他无奈的笑了一声，“那你喊我一声师父吧。”

跪在地上，三个头磕下去，张云雷就成了郭德纲的徒弟。

唱念做打，在回云城的路上给小孩开了蒙，临送小孩回张家的时候张云雷扭头看这个哄着他睡觉的男子，“师父，我还能见到你吗？”

郭德纲揉了揉小孩的脑袋，“最好以后都别见了。你要平平安安的长大，一生顺遂，这就是我的期许。”

 

 

 

“师父？”张云雷看着郭德纲，如果说郭德纲是杨九郎的师父，杨九郎十三年前见过自己，那么郭德纲救他，也就成了阴谋的一部分。

郭德纲并不准备与他盘旋十三年前的往事，他示意杨九郎扶着张云雷坐下，而后他开口。

“你还记得你娘吗？”郭德纲问他。

张云雷点头。

他娘姓沈，艺名怜儿，是秦淮河上有名的歌妓，说白了下九流的行当，被张家的家主瞧中，赎身回家做了姨娘。

死了也不得入张家祖坟，孤零零的葬在荒山野岭。

“你娘原本姓王，按道理，我该叫她一身小姨。”郭德纲开口，“是王老丞相人过中年得了的幼女，五六岁的时候元宵看灯被拐子拐走，卖到秦淮河。”

张云雷懂了他的意思，他露出一丝嘲讽笑意。

“所以，你找到我的时候，就晓得我娘的身份了。当今皇上的小姨，这尊贵身份落在一个卖笑的娼妓身上，未免可笑，所以你们看着她病死，是吗。”

杨九郎握紧了张云雷发抖着的手，想低声唤他，张云雷打断了他。

“我娘是属于皇室的污点，那我呢，我也是不是吗？”

张云雷微笑，却比不笑难看，“从小到大我就晓得我身边不同。”

“尽管张家人对我不好，可是我身边给我开蒙的夫子，伺候我饮食的厨子，哪怕是给我治病的孔三哥，没有一个人是寻常人物，开始我以为是巧合，后来巧合多了怎么又能够是巧合。”

“后来我就不想了，你们给我，我就受着，可是我现在才知道，你们对我好是因为你们愧疚，你们愧疚为了皇室的名誉看着我娘去死，可是你们不觉得麻烦吗？”

张云雷站起身来，拿食指指向自己的心口，轻声道：“杀了我，一了百了，刽子手不会在乎自己手上多一条性命，我张云雷当年是皇室的污点，如今依旧是，而且会永远是。”

他看向身旁满头大汗的杨九郎，温柔的为他试去汗珠，他咧开嘴笑了。

“是了，十三年前杨将军的独子看中了我，我谢谢您啊，蒙您看重，留我一条贱命苟活至今。”

 

 

你们以为大林掉马要沙雕吗，你们错了，我要磨刀了。  
感谢我姐妹和我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈导致刀钝的看不成。


End file.
